Learning a Lesson
by supergirl3684
Summary: When Hotch decides to study a case to the point of exhaustion Rossi decides to remind him why that's a bad idea. WARNING: Contains CP of adult


**LEARNING A LESSON**

_**SUMMARY:**_ When Hotch decides to study a case to the point of exhaustion Rossi decides to remind him why that's a bad idea.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do NOT own CSB or Criminal Minds…now I'm sad again

_**WARNINGS:**_ Spanking and language

_**WRITTEN FOR:**_ Jet's Prompt Challenge

_**PROMPT:**_ Study

_**A/N:**_ ?

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner considered himself to be a smart man. He wasn't as smart as the youngest member of his team who was an actual genius but then again…no one really was. Either way it was still a bit of a shock for the Unit Chief to find himself in his current position which was nose in the corner.

He couldn't hold back a slight growl as pondered the _whys_ of why he was still sitting where he was. He was not only a fully grown man but a trained FBI Agent and BAU Profiler. That's not to mention he had been married and they had a son.

None of the seemed to the matter to the older man who'd sent him to the corner though. No, he'd been sent to sit in the corner like a child to "study on why you're in trouble."

Hotch let out another disgruntled growl as he pushed the chair back slightly.

"I'd think very carefully about what you're doing Aaron." David Rossi spoke up from where he sat behind the younger man.

Hotch stilled as he came to his senses. Why hadn't he left the corner? The answer had just spoken. He couldn't help but to slump in his seat in defeat. There was no way he was willing to risk the further wrath of the man who he still looked up to.

For his part, David Rossi sat on a couch behind Hotch pretending to read the newspaper. Rossi felt bad, knowing how being sent to the corner made the younger man feel. However, his heart was still hammering from the scare he'd gotten just days before.

_**** FLASHBACK ****_

_RING…RING…RING…._

Without opening his eyes FBI Agent David Rossi lifted the phone that resided on the side table by his bed, "Rossi."

"Is this David Rossi?" A male voice cut through the fog of sleep.

"Depends on who wants to know and why," Rossi managed to not growl but it was a near thing. "Who is this?"

"This is Nurse Karl Matthews from University Hospital," The man answered seemingly unfazed. "We have an Aaron Hotchner in our ER. I was asked…"

"Don't let him go, I'll be right there." Rossi didn't give the man, who seemed familiar, a chance to finish. He hung up as he threw off his covers and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, sitting up in one fluid motion.

The drive that should have taken him at least fifty minutes only took the Agent twenty. He dashed into the emergency room but was stopped before he got to the circulation desk.

"Agent Rossi?" A male nurse called out.

Rossi stared at him for a minute before breaking into a tense grin, "Karl. I knew you sounded familiar. I thought you were on the ICU floor?"

"I was called down when your son was brought in." Nurse Matthews explained. "I think the other nurses were afraid of his bark." Seeing an unhappy expression on the older man's face he was quick to expand. "I think he just needed a familiar face since he calmed down once I showed up. The doctors want to keep him over night as a precaution and since there is some fear that he may have hit his head they wanted his next of kin to come in."

"Thanks for calling me," Rossi said honestly. "Where is he?"

"This way sir," Matthews led him down the hall to the private emergency room they'd set the hurt Agent in.

As they walked down the hall Rossi tried to steady his heart rate. The fear he'd felt with the phone call had startled him yet again.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

If you'd asked David Rossi even a few years ago, what he feared you'd have gotten a look that clearly asked 'how many time were you dropped on your head as a child'? After the look and making you squirm, he'd then inform you that there was nothing left for him to fear.

And he would have been telling the truth. He had survived his years in the Marine Corp, working his way up to the rank of Sergeant Major. He had survived not one but _three_ ex-wives; one of whom he was still friends with which was a story for another time. He was also one of the few who were known as the 'founding fathers' of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. If those reasons weren't enough, he had also faced some of the most evil, vile people in his role as profilers in the BAU.

If you were to ask him that same questions now…well, you'd probably still get the same look before he decided to walk away, leaving you looking after him wondering what you'd said wrong.

The answer, however, would be different. Before his retirement the profilers of the BAU worked solo. On the occasion they did work as a pair it was often for the most gruesome of cases. As the profiler on the case it would be that agent's job to deal with the media, research, and any other problems that arose.

The BAU after his coming out of retirement worked as a team. They now had an agent that specialized in dealing with the media and choosing the team's next assignment. They also now had a person whose sole focus was to do research for them. It had been an adjustment for the seasoned agent. One he'd made and, quicker than expected, the team had become his family.

It was a family where Rossi often felt like an indulgent grandparent. Of course, he'd never admit it out loud since it was too close to the truth for comfort.

There was Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan who were used to being self reliant. He couldn't help but often feel useless while watching them go through trying times. With those two he often just gave his silent support; waiting to pick up the pieces if he needed.

Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau was a mixture of the two. Rossi often times felt himself feeling overprotective of the media liaison who knew how to take care of herself. When he found out she was pregnant he'd felt a need to try and shelter her from whatever he could. Often, he was impressed by how she would comfort _him_ after a trying case.

Of the six team members he was closest to three who he privately referred to as the troublesome trio for the fact that he blamed them for every gray hair he had on his head.

There was Penelope Garcia who, with her quirky sense of attitude and style, brought out a protective instinct in Rossi that worried him. The instinct had first appeared when the team's tech analyst had gotten shot. It went into overdrive when the man she was seeing, Kevin Lynch, had appeared in his office after he'd gotten back from a case, requesting to speak to him "man to man."

Spencer Reid was the youngest member of their family and a certified genius. Rossi didn't like to admit that in the beginning he'd been wary of Reid and what he could contribute to the team. That had quickly changed and when Reid stood in front of a teen gunman who had a gun pointed at him with no weapon or vest Rossi felt like he'd aged a good decade. He was now as protective of the young genius as he was Garcia.

Last, and certainly not least, was Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner. When Rossi first rejoined the BAU he'd been asked about his feelings on the fact that his protégée would be his boss. He'd answered that he didn't care and in truth he didn't; he was just glad that the BAU was in good hands. Not only that but Hotch was more than just his protégée…he was his surrogate child; his son. Rossi was proud of the man and agent Hotch had become. That pride had grown when he saw the younger man treating Reid, Garcia, and sometimes JJ as surrogate son and daughters; Prentiss and Morgan were more like loved step-children though that was more their choice then his.

The two men had quickly fallen back into a familiar pattern. They had dinner three nights a week. When one was going out of town during time off they let the other know where, when, and how long. Though Hotch was confident in his job he often looked at Rossi for the guidance and approval he found himself wanting and needing. Most of all, Rossi found himself once again protective of the younger man; watching over him and making sure that nothing could hurt him.

Which led to what Rossi considered to be his greatest failure of all times…having come back from an exceptionally gruesome and emotionally and mentally exhausting case the two men had parted ways; each declaring that they wanted to do nothing more than sleep.

The next morning they were woken up early and put on a case. Tired and running on fumes he hadn't thought anything too odd when Hotch didn't appear, figuring the man would meet up with the team when he got the message. The team split up and Rossi never knew that the other agent never showed up.

They'd gotten to the home of the person they were protecting to find Reid on the ground, his hand on his leg with blood pouring from a wound. Rossi had felt his heart rate quicken at his seeing his youngest 'grandchild' hurt. Fear really set in though when Reid informed them that something was wrong with Hotch and they needed to leave.

Hotch had been stabbed multiple times and his ex-wife and son were sent into witness protection. Rossi couldn't help but feel like a failure. He'd let his son (and grandson) get hurt and hadn't stopped it. Worse yet, he hadn't even realized that something was wrong.

Which was why, right now, he refused to allow anything else to happen to Aaron Hotchner. He vowed that whatever caused the younger agent to end up in the hospital this time would never happen again no matter what he had to do.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Here you are sir," Nurse Karl broke through his thoughts. "The doctor will be in soon to talk to you. If you or your son need anything just let me know. I'll be down here until Hotchner is either discharged or set up in his own room."

"Thank you," Rossi replied to the man he'd met while Hotch was in the hospital the last time. Even after getting stabbed Hotch had demanded to be released as soon as he could; it'd taken four hard swats from Rossi before he settled down. Karl Matthews had been the only nurse who seemed wholly unaffected by Hotch's ever changing moods.

In fact the Nurse seemed wholly unaffected by everything. Originally the man had been Reid's nurse but when the two injured agents had been roomed together Nurse Matthews had been the only one not scared away by Hotch.

The nurse walked away leaving Rossi to take a deep breath and enter his surrogate son's room alone. He was stunned by what he saw.

Angry at the world Hotch had asked to be left alone for a week or so and so Rossi had agreed, understanding that sometimes a person needed alone time to digest their ever changing lives. It had been 10 days since he had last seen the younger man and Rossi was quickly realizing it was his second biggest mistake.

"Aaron Eric Hotchner," Rossi growled upon noting the black circles under Hotch's eyes that indicated no sleep. There was stubble on Hotch's face indicating that he hadn't shaven in days. The man's hair that had started to look long before his self imposed exile was longer. To top it all off the younger agent, thin after getting stabbed now looked like he was starving himself.

"Hi Dave," Hotch managed to reply, fighting the sleep that so obviously wanted to consume him.

"What did you do to yourself kid," Rossi asked, running his fingers through the younger man's hair in a soothing manner.

"Nothing," Hotch mumbled through a yawn.

"You're in so much trouble son." Rossi warned. "I'd be very careful what you say right about now."

Hotch didn't reply because for one, he was too tired to think of a suitable one and for two, he had known he would be in trouble when Rossi finally demanded to see him. However, at the time he hadn't cared, to busy studying the man that was George Foyet.

"Sorry," Hotch finally said as he realized Rossi was waiting for a reply.

There was no time for further discussion as the doctor treating the ill agent entered the room. "I'm Doctor Braden Holt. You must be Mr. Rossi?"

"How is he?" Rossi questioned.

"Well, I'd like to run some tests," Dr. Holt answered truthfully. "Agent Hotchner collapsed while walking towards his car. He says he didn't hit his head but since there is no one to witness the incident we wanted to run a CAT scan. From what we can tell by our initial assessment Agent Hotchner is suffering from exhaustion. Depending on the scan we'll allow him to go home tonight provided that you or someone else can stay with him?"

"Of course," Rossi agreed. "You said tests; what else besides the CAT scan?"

"Blood work, full panel," Dr. Holt replied, checking his clipboard. "If the scan shows anything then we'll want to do an MRI. If we start now, we can have you either home or in an actual room within the hour."

"Let's get started then," Rossi said before turning to the younger agent beside him. "Did you hear the game plan Aaron?"

"Don't want to," Hotch blinked sounded years younger than he was.

"But you're going to," Rossi ordered firmly, letting him know by his tone that there would be no arguing about it.

He was met with silence as Hotch decided it took too much energy to speak and instead chose to nod once in understanding.

"Good," Dr. Holt smiled, "I'll send in someone to draw some blood before we start for the scan."

Hotch waited for the doctor to leave before speaking again, "You're mad."

"Better believe it," Rossi agreed. "Let's just not worry about that right now though, ok? We'll talk later Aaron."

Hotch closed his eyes, praying that sleep came before later did.

_**** END FLASHBACK ****_

Rossi shook his head, bringing himself back from his thoughts. The fear he'd felt had yet to fully leave him. He tried not to dwell on it, now wanting to get angry and make Hotch have to wait in the corner longer while he calmed down.

After a couple more minutes Rossi stood and rolled the chair back far enough that he could spin the younger man around. Surprised by the movement, Hotch stared at him with wide eyes.

"Follow me," Rossi ordered as he led the way to his study or, what Hotch referred to as his office.

"Dave…" Hotch tried.

"You will _not_ talk, you _will_ listen." Rossi ordered as motioned for Hotch to sit on the couch as he himself took a seat on the coffee table. "You endangered your well being and that is _never_ acceptable. You lied to me and that will _never_ be tolerated. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Hotch answered instantly, doing his best to not look at Rossi.

"Good; now here's what's going to happen. You're going to get all the files on Foyet that you have and put them in my room by eight o'clock tonight." Rossi's voice was stern. "Listen to me well Aaron; this is your only chance. If I find out that you have _any_ files regarding George 'The Reaper' Foyet after this, you will _not_ like the consequences which, I might add, will include bedtime spankings. Do you understand me?"

"..." Hotch floundered; his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He'd pushed the older man once and had endured a bedtime spanking every other night for a week. He hadn't pushed him again.

"Do you understand me?" Rossi demanded.

"Y-yes, sir," Hotch finally responded.

Rossi nodded his approval before continuing. "Since you like studying files so much I found you some new material."

"What..." Hotch started but stopped when the older man threw him a look that clearly told him to keep his mouth shut.

"You'll find books on the desk; you will read and study them. You will then write me a ten page report." Rossi informed him.

Hotch let his gaze fall on the books lying on the mentioned desk. He shot a questioning look at the older man.

"They're books on nutrition, healthy dieting, effects of malnutrition and starvation," Rossi explained with a determined look. He continued, "The risks of eating disorder, effects of sleep deprivation and dehydration, and much, much more."

"Dave, you – I don't," Hotch stammered.

"You will read and study each book Aaron." Rossi's voice was firm, showing that he would _not_ be swayed for any reason. "You will then write a report on what you learned and why you should take better care of yourself."

"It was just a meal and some sleep!" Hotch slapped a hand over his mouth much like a child who accidently cursed in front of a parent would. His eyes widened as he realized what he'd said and to whom.

"_Just_ a meal and some sleep." Rossi repeated incredulously. He stared at the younger man impassively and without blinking until finally Hotch started to shuffle his feet nervously.

Going to his desk Rossi shuffled through the books, putting them in them in two neat piles. He grabbed a notepad and scrawled two notes, putting one on each pile. When he was done he left the study, leaving Hotch to squirm.

For his part, Hotch, could feel his heart hammering in his ears. He hadn't meant to say what he did and he knew instinctively that he'd just made things worse for himself. He wanted to apologize, to say he _did_ understand what he did wrong but it wouldn't matter anymore and he knew it.

Rossi walked back in, wide paddle brush in hand causing his son to flinch. The brush was used only in extreme casing, when the line that no child should cross, wasn't just slightly crossed but run over.

"D-dad…" Hotch shot the older man a pleading look.

Rossi's gaze softened, knowing that Hotch had to be extremely nervous for him to call him dad. He put the brush down on the couch and walked over to the younger man.

"You let yourself study a case to the point of exhaustion, starvation, and dehydration." Rossi gently cupped his son's chin in his hand, forcing the younger man to look at him. "That will _never_ for _any_ reason be ok with me. The fact that you can be so flippant shows me that you don't understand what you did was wrong."

"That's not true," Hotch tried but was quieted by a stern look from the older man.

"You are going to write me _three_ essays, at least six pages each. The first will be the cause and effect of starvation, including but not limited to, anorexia and malnutrition. The second will be the cause and effect of sleep deprivation. The third will be on why you let yourself self destruct and what you should have done and what you will do the next time you find yourself feeling the way you are. Do you have any _questions_ about what I just said?"

"No sir," Hotch closed his eyes until he heard Rossi clearing his throat. Opening his eyes he was met with an understanding, and slightly sympathetic, gaze from the older man.

"Next you will be staying with me until _I feel_ that you can be trusted to take care of yourself." Rossi continued. "We will make a schedule with time for you write the essays, sleep, and eat, snacks included. There will also be time for you to nap and to just generally laze about. Do you have any _questions_ about that?"

Hotch shook his head slowly, tears already filling his eyes, "No, sir."

Rossi pulled him in for a quick hug. Hotch wasn't normally so emotional but his 'illness' had taken its toll on him. Rossi hadn't even wanted to punish him yet but Hotch had fought him every step of the way since he'd woken less foggy minded two days prior.

"Let's get the first part over with, yeah?" Rossi stated more than questioned.

Hotch was helpless to do more then follow Rossi to the sofa and allow himself to be guided over the older man's lap; his upper half resting on the couch. Hotch had to fight the urge to try and buck off when he felt Rossi tug his sweats to his knees; he let out a soft sigh of relief that he'd be allowed the protection of his boxers even though he was well aware that protection would do nothing by the time Rossi was done.

Rossi hated what he was about to do and so it was with a deep breath that he raised his hand. He let it fall as he exhaled, managing to stop himself from flinching at the sound of the swat and his son's yelp.

_***SWAT***_

"AH –" Hotch couldn't hold back his yelp even though he'd been as prepared as he could be. He always forgot what a hard hand his dad had. He clenched his lips together to stave off any more noise.

_***SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_

"Tell me why we're here Aaron." Rossi demanded, despite having already gone over the reason. He needed to make sure his son truly understood.

Hotch stammered, hot tears filling his eyes once again but refusing to fall. "I-I studied the file to – to the point o-of getting s-sick."

"Why is that not ok?" Rossi questioned.

"B-because its – its self destructive," Hotch ground out as the onslaught of swats continued to rain down on his backside. "I-I ended up in t-the hospital and it – it could h-have been w-worse."

Rossi slightly lightened up on the swats but continued to let them fall, "And?"

"A-and I have p-people who…who care a-about me." Tears fall down Hotch's face he pressed his face into the cushion trying to stop the sobs that threatened to flow out.

"Good boy," Rossi rubbed a soothing circle on Hotch's back. "We're almost done kiddo."

"No, please," Hotch couldn't stop the words from stumbling out. "Please."

Rossi didn't say anything to the pleas, knowing he'd be unable to continue if he did. He gently gathered Hotch's free hand and pinned it to the small of his back. He gave the hand a gentle squeeze, not commenting when Hotch continued to hold his hand.

He raised the brush and brought it down, hardening his heart to his child's cry of pain.

_***SMACK, SMACK, SMACK***_

Hotch wiggled slightly, settling down only when Rossi gave his hand another squeeze. Ross wanted to soothe him, to tell him he was doing a good job and the spanking was almost done. First and foremost though, he had to make sure his child understood that what he did was wrong and ensure it wouldn't happen again.

"You should have come to me Aaron Eric," Rossi scolded, bringing the brush down over and over again. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me son. It will _never_ get this far again! Do you understand me?"

_***SMACK, SMACK***_

"YES!" Hotch all but howled as Rossi started to target, the previously untouched, sit spot. The pain was that much worse and he silently vowed to _never_ let himself self destruct again.

A dozen more smacks to the tender under curve and the spanking was over. Hotch lay limp over his dad's knees, sobbing. His sobs grew harsher when he felt the older man lowering his boxers. Thankfully Rossi was just ensuring that there would be no lingering marks and the boxers and sweats were pulled up gently, shortly thereafter.

"E 'finita bambino," Rossi murmured calming words in Italian as he rubbed soothing circles on his son's back, "Silenzio piccolo, ti ho. Papà ti ha preso."

When Hotch's sobs had quieted to hiccups Rossi helped him up, ushering him to his room so he could lie down on his stomach and nap.

"I'm sorry," Hotch whispered, a lone tear falling once again as Rossi tucked him in.

"I know figlio," Rossi assured him, wiping the tear away. "You're forgiven."

Hotch looked down at his sheets glad he was forgiven despite still owing three essays. He felt a twinge of guilt as he finally started to understand what Rossi had been telling him and yet he still craved wanting to _know_.

"Look at me Aaron." Ross waited until he was sure his son's eyes were on him. "We're going to get you through this. One way or the other we will find Foyet and bring Hailey and Jack home.

"Do you promise?" Hotch asked sounding like a child who wanted to make sure his dad would be home soon from work.

"Vi prometto," Rossi answered keeping eye contact with his son. "Go to sleep figlio. I'll be here when you wake up."

Hotch blinked drowsily for a few seconds before he finally allowed sleep to claim him. He knew Rossi would keep him safe.

**THE END **

_TRANSLATIONS: _E 'finita bambino – It's over child

Silenzio piccolo, ti ho – Hush little one, I've got you

Papà ti ha preso – Daddy's got you

Figlio - Son

Vi prometto – I promise you


End file.
